topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Vlad Balazs
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Lord Vlad Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial- || Celestial- Age: Over 5,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Darkness Manipulation & Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a Mass of Darkness), Teleportation, Existence Erasure (Erased Destroyer Possessed Vince via his Golden Scepter), Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura despite being affected by it initially), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Enhanced Senses (Even Baron Byron Balazs was unable to his exact location despite being in the same chamber and focusing all his senses into his sound) || All previous abilities in addition to the powers of The Guide Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Superior to the Likes of The Destroyer) || At least Universal Level (Theorized by Lefty to be likely 5x more powerful than before) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Managed to destroy Vince possessed by The Destroyer who could tank and negate a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator) || At least Universe (Is superior to his base form and even The Guide) Durability: At least Universe || At least Universe (Is superior to his base form and even The Guide) Speed: FTL (Faster than Vince possessed by The Destroyer who could react to the Big Bang Accelerator) || At least FTL (Is superior to his base form and even The Guide) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles) Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Melee Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects him badly and is lethal for his kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them Standard equipment: His Titanium Alloy Artifical Arm, Golden Scepter, and Miniature Disk Key: Base || Guide Infused Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Teleport Category:Flying Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter